1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a modified sphere structure; in particular, a sphere structure having a light source module disposed therein, so as to allow the light emitted from the light source module to pass through a light releasing space of a groove and reach the outside surroundings of the sphere structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to let ball sports be able to undergo at night or in a dark environment, a light source of brightness is used to light up the place for sport. Thus, people can enjoy ball sports at night with sufficient light supplied without being restricted to the busy daytime having to bear the burning sun above the head when participating in the sports. However, utilization of an external light source to provide sufficient light to the sport field is not good for environment protection and also not cost saving.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, some commercialized products capable of emitting light from the ball body itself have been released to the market. However, these ball products mostly merely have some illuminating decorations or fluorescence elements simply disposed on the surface of the ball body and have no anti-collision mechanism formed thereon. When a collision occurs, damages and failures to the ball result and such balls can only be applied for being play things, instead of being applied for practicing or throwing with heavy strength. Even if such ball products were made with hit-improved efforts, they are basically made with a complex structure, resulting in manufacturing difficulties and costs.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.